guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sparkler
heh... whats that mean by "flamable." Wait, can i set my friends on fire? ;) -user:divinechancellor a charr just randomly dropped one of these in grothmar wardowns... FoxyUK 20:09, 7 December 2007 (UTC) just got this in Arbor Bay a few minutes ago... Witchblade 20:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol, randomness ftw? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:39, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, it's accualy part of the weekend's events. RT | Talk 20:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Just read it. Kinda neat :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Good event? ANET? where are we? RT | Talk 20:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Good Item drop (sparkles are cool) != Good Event, nubb :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Charrs They drop them, a Charr Seeker dropped me one while doing the Assault on the Stronghold in Hard Mode. :Weekend event --- -- (s)talkpage 21:28, 8 December 2007 (UTC A margonite dropped it (04-04-2008) yeah its obvious weekend event its al over everywhere yet people think its neccesary to put up char dropped sparkler who gives a fuck everything has a chance to drop it, like every special weekend item. :'yet people think it necessary', and yet OTHER people think it necessary to yell out 'who gives a ...' Well, no one asked you for your shining insight either. ::I do not agree, he has a right to posting his ideas and opinions, as a part of the first amandmant. IF YOU dont like it, its your problem. TehLaw *Oh, and one more thing: special items drop on events, they do not have constant drops.~menzis0 :The fifth amendment? as in the Us constitution? That has no relevancy either way, this is the internet. People sign your comments please!-- 07:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hate americans that think that they are the only place in the world that anything matters to them, also, people are not the things that you said. When you are on the wiki, you do not have free speach, we can take stuff down, even if you think it is violating free speach RT | Talk 07:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::And I hate foreigners who say whatever you want about America to make themselves feel better. :::Keeping on topic tho, there is no right guaranteed to say whatever you want while using a privately owned service. You are not in a public place and as such rules that govern input apply.-- 07:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::However, this wiki is public propety RT | Talk 07:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Isn't that whole licensing @#$%ed up tho with the wikia move?-- 07:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::We are still licenced under creative commons RT | Talk 07:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::The first amendment says that the United States government can't imprison or otherwise punish whoever said whatever it was about sparklers for saying whatever it was he said. It doesn't say that anything about the owner of private property allowing or not allowing speech there. Quizzical 07:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm curious what fifth amendment he speaks of, Wikipedia:Fifth_Amendment brings up nothing relevant to free speech and I'm to lazy to look further.-- 07:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wait what... Im confused that said "fifth" I know it did.....-- 07:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::He said "First Amandment," actually. 07:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No I just didnt catch it when he changed it in my tired state.-- 07:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ah well, just goes to show you. Over 50% of Americans are much more stupid than you. 08:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I will not argue with you there, America may just elect a inexperienced fool as the first African American president. Not to get into a political debate, I need to go to bed.-- 08:04, 6 April 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) How can you say something like that and expect not to get into a political debate? 08:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Cause I'll be sleeping instead of debating :)-- 08:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. Goodnight. 08:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::"And I hate foreigners who say whatever you want about America to make themselves feel better." Ah, god bless america twat--Cobalt | Talk 10:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) They're Dangerous! They'll make your face explode! RoseOfKali 20:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Are you charging your lazor? 22:12, 2 February 2009 (UTC)